It Just Happened
by Tatsu45449
Summary: Alison is a witch. Caleb's a vampire. Emison&Haleb shippers stand down and give it a chance. Absolutely no Emison or a Haleb ending. Sorry. Still friends?
1. Chapter 1

Caleb walks towards the schools English class where detention was being held. Opening the door he sees that it's only one other person in there and he immediately regrets skipping class for the past couple of days. Normally he would try to close the door quietly to not disturb the other people in the room but this time he made an exception.

Hearing the door slam Alison jumps and looks up from her phone rolling her eyes when she sees who's entered the room "Oh great a friend." she deadpanned turning her attention back towards her phone.

"Come on Alison, you should be nicer to your supervisor for the afternoon."

Alison's head shoots up from her phone "My what?" meeting a smirk upon his face.

"Your supervisor, you know the one who-"

"I know what it means, I'm not an idiot."

"That's up for debate."

She lifts her hand ready to send him flying back to the wall.

"Ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She slowly puts it down "Well I'm not surprised, you basically live here so why not?"

He nods his head "Real nice, but Ms. Harrison actually likes me." and smiles

"Hmm is this something Hanna should know about?"

He ignores her question "Why are you even here? You finally get caught-"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Oh come on Caleb, we both know that's not true." she winks at him, looking back down at her phone.

"I'm with Hanna, I don't-"

"Yeah a girl who started acting and looking like me after I left. You know a year before I turned you down. Are you still holding on to that?" she looks back up at him.

He looks away from her.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb propelled towards her, hands ready to go around her neck, but she doesn't even flinch meeting his stare without the slightest of intimidation showing on her face. Caleb's action had backfired on him, being this close to her remind him of the night he'd seen her freshman year. The night when she'd taken down every supernatural being in Rosewood that came towards her and her friends; vampires, werewolves and witches alike sending the rest running away and never returning well as far as they know. Looking at her face, it was like looking at a work of art, she was...well beautiful.

After making the comment the next thing she knew she was face to face with Caleb looking at her like he wanted to kill her right then and there but she knew that she couldn't show any fear she stared him back down. She opened her mouth ready to make a comment but stopped when it looked like he was in a trance. Thinking to herself that he was actually kind of cute she suddenly had the urge to run her fingers through his hair but stopped herself when she remembered Hanna. She composes herself and says "Okay Caleb. Do you not have anything else to do besides stare at me? I know I'm cute and everything but-"

He turns around and walks back to the desk taking a seat to try to clear his thoughts but his eyes found their way back to her. She had already returned her attention back to her phone and his eyes roamed over her body. From what he could see she was wearing a light blue flowy top paired with black skinny jeans and black boots. White gold chandelier earrings dangling from her ears and a necklace with a heart hung just above her breast. Her hair cascaded her shoulders, it was a bit longer than he remembered but he couldn't really remember the last time he actually just looked at her. His mind started to roam about and he suddenly felt hot.

"You're still into me." Alison starts "I never expected you to have a wandering eye." Alison says but starting to tense up when Caleb walked past her to open the window behind her anticipating to be thrown out of it but all he did was hover over her when he walked back in her direction.

Leaning over her he said "I never expected you to turn into a doormat."

She got up from her seat and turned around to face him "Excuse me?" she said meeting his eyes.

"A doormat. All you've done since you've gotten back is perform spells that the girls ask you to." he stepped to her "But yet you still haven't managed to find A. Are you sure you're that good of a witch or are you lying about that to?" Caleb's smile faltered when he saw the fire behind her eyes followed by sadness.

Alison was about to say something but she stopped and they both jumped back when they heard the door open.

"Hey," Hanna dragged out when she saw Alison and Caleb together.

"Hey babe. " Caleb said walking towards her giving her a small kiss.

It was an innocent kiss but Alison felt awkward being in the same room.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I can't." Caleb said motioning over his shoulder "I'm babysitting."

"You're such a dick." Alison stated sitting back down.

"Well okay." Hanna said "I'll see you later." she kissed him and headed back towards the door "Bye Ali."

"Bye Han." Alison said waving.

Hanna walked away praying that they don't kill each other.

Alison put her head down saying a protection spell over herself and her things just in case Caleb tried to attack her in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Alison looked around the room seeing the clock '4:45' she was hoping to see Ms. Harrison but instead she just saw Caleb she slammed her head down on the desk "Oh God."<p>

"It's nice to see you to. Did you know that you snore?" he looked up at her

She looked back at him "No I don't."

He gave her a small smile "You do. And it's loud." he got up and walked towards her I would have recorded it but he knocked on the barrier.

Alison flashed him a smile.

"But." he took a step to the side and walked past it

Her smile turned into a frown "How?"

"Take a wild guess."

"But that doesn't make any sense. How could you be?"

"Why do you care?"

She rolled her eyes "Hanna. Of course."

"Why do you still hang around them anyway?"

Alison looked at him.

"Because no one else likes you?"

She looked away

"You should know that the girls don't either."

"Are you looking out for me now?" she says flashing him a smile

"They only put up with you because you're the only witch here." Caleb says ignoring her

Ali opened her mouth but stopped realizing it was just a power play deciding to use it as an advantage.

"I mean the title does fit you perfectly."

'Wow he's so lame at this.' Ali thinks to herself 'Just one more comment.'

"But you're not even that good,you claim to be but you can't even figure out who A is." he pauses "Unless you are A." but that one actually hurt, sure the things that she'd say or do were borderline evil but she would never go that far.

Ali slams her hands on the desk creating a small crack in the center, got up and "You know what?" she lifts her hand and sending him flying across the room.

Caleb slammed into the wall groaning in pain.

"If you say one more thing we're going to have a repeat of that night." Alison spat grabbing her bag and her coat heading towards the door sliding her phone in her pocket.

Caleb got up and sped towards her "What am I supposed to tell Ms. Harrison?"

"Compel her." Alison said through clenched teeth slamming the door after her.

Caleb opens the door saying "Sorry." but she had already turned the corner. A word that he never thought he'd say to her of all people but he had remembered what A had done to her recently and felt he owed it to her. Ali did a lot of things but not even she would do that to her own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison walks straight to her car but when she looks in her bag for keys they aren't there. She runs her hands over her pockets then checks her pockets in her coat but no luck. She closes her eyes and starts to chant a locator spell. When she finds them she sees them moving coming through the front door of the school. Confused by it all she starts to walk back to the schools front door, only to be greeted by Caleb dangling her keys in front of her "Loose something?" Alison frowns ready to fight if need be.

Caleb recognizing the look in her eyes takes a step back "I'm not-" he stops his self knowing it's not the time to mess with her, he decides to put the keys down on the ground. Seeing them shoot up from the ground and fly towards Ali's hand. Without a word to him she unlocks her car.

"You're welcome." Caleb says "I'm-" he finds his self not being able to talk feeling as though his lips are glued together. He tries to talk again starting to walk towards her car but then he feels his feet stuck to the ground. Looking down he sees cement covering the bottom of his shoes 'What the hell?' looking back up he sees Ali's car backing up towards him 'Ali!' he screamed in his head.

Ali stops her car just shy of his knees looking at him in her mirror rolling down her car window "How did you-"

Caleb tilts his head 'You heard me?'

Ali nods her head

Finding his self able to talk again he says "How did you hear me?"

Ali looks away from him and starts to drive away

"Hey! You forgot something!" he calls after her pointing down at his feet.

When she reaches the edge of the parking lot she snaps her fingers and speeds away from the school.

The cement bubbles around Caleb's feet then settles down "Damn it I actually liked these." he says before walking towards his car. Taking them off before he gets in the car he places them on an old McDonalds bag on the backseat floor. He rests his head on the seat's headrest racking his brain on how Ali heard him.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Emily's house she gets out of her car and runs up to the door ringing the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door.<p>

Emily's mother opens the door "Hello Alison."

"Hi Mrs. Fields."

"Come in, Emily's upstairs."

Ali walks in and runs up the stairs "Thank you."

"Are you staying for din-" she says closing the door stopping when she sees Alison is no longer in sight and heads back towards the kitchen.

She opens Emily's door and walks in on her changing clothes

Emily turns around "Ali!" she shrieks covering her self

"Oh stop it, it's nothing I haven't seen before." she said closing the door behind her.

Emily pulls the shirt over her head "What's wrong?" she says going to sit beside Ali on her bed.

"Caleb." she replies

Emily's eyes widen "Ali. You didn't."

Ali looks up at her "Yes Em. I killed Caleb." she deadpanned

"But you did do something to him."

"Just threw him across the room." she shrugs "Nothing major."

"Alison." Emily scolds

"You're acting like he's a mortal." she turns her head "Even if he was he's still him." she mutters

"I heard that."

"Oh right, I forgot." she gets up from the bed "I'm surrounded by vampires." she points her finger at a candle lighting it.

"Hybrids." Emily corrected the flame growing.

Alison starts to pace the room trying to find a way to tell Emily.

"Ali?"

She stopped facing her "I" she squeezed her eyes shut "I heard Caleb's thoughts."

When she didn't hear a response she opens one eye and sees Emily just staring at her.

"Please tell me you mean you purposely read his mind."

Ali shook her head no

"I'm really going to miss you."

Alison laughed "Well it's nice to hear that somebody will."

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb said that you guys only put up with me because I'm the only witch here in Rosewood."

Emily shakes her head "I don't get it, Caleb's always nice to us-"

"If I spent most of a year tormenting everyone in school including my friends, one who later turned into his girlfriend-" she crosses her arms "I'd hate me to. I'm just surprised Toby isn't the same way."

Emily smiles "Well Toby is Toby, he doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

"Yeah and Caleb doesn't have a nice one."

"Says the girl who somehow made a bond with him."

The lights in Emily's room go out and the flame grows, Ali looked at her

Emily looks back at her the candle light making her look extra intense "Oh, did I say that out loud?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ali breathes calming herself down, the lights turn back on and she blows the flame out.

"Sorry." Emily says

"No you're right, I just hope Hanna makes it a quick painless death."

Emily looks at her.

"Alison shrugs "Wishful thinking."

"Are you going to go to the festival?"

"Probably not. You saw what just happened here I still need to work on my emotions. Can't freak out and ruin everyone's hard work."

"You mean run into-"

Alison shoots her a look.

"Okay okay." Emily says lifting her hands in the air.

The door opens "Hey." Paige says entering the room.

"Hey Paige." Emily says getting up from her bed giving her a kiss.

Paige looks over at Alison "Ali."

"Hey Paige." she says shooting her a genuine smile.

"Did I interrupt something?" Paige says looking back and forth from Alison to Emily

"Kind of." Ali says "But don't worry we can talk later. I'll let you guys get to whatever you were gonna do. Em?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know."

"I'm serious. Not Aria, not Spence, and definitely not Hanna." she pauses "Okay?"

"Okay."

"No one. Not even Paige" she looks at Paige "No offense but this just can't get out."

"No I totally get it." Paige responds.

She looks back at Emily waiting for a response

"Okay." Emily says

"I mean it Emily."

She takes a deep breath "Okay. I promise."

Ali looks at her "Do I have to wipe your memory?"

Paige laughs "You do that to?"

Alison looks at her "Yeah. And to whoever she spills it to to."

"Finally something we have in common."

"I really wish you were a witch again," Ali says looking at her "I could have someone to exchange spells with and help me out this crap can be exhausting sometimes."

"Yeah me to, but you don't really have much of a choice when you're about to die."

Ali nods "Well alright lovebirds." she says grabbing her keys off of the bed "I'll talk to you guys later." heading towards the door

"Ali wait." Paige says walking up to her "You should wipe her memory."

"Paige!" Emily says

"This part too?" she looks at Ali "Please."

Ali laughed "Okay." she closes her eyes _"Puer suum nostra donec loquar."_ she made a fist_ "Hacuum gos do ma nuum lok hod ro tome."_ she looks at Paige "Okay done."

"What's done?" Emily says looking at the both of them who just start to laugh in response.

"Door open or closed?"

"Cracked open." Emily responds

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." they both respond.

"What was so funny?" she hears Emily say to Paige when she was closing the door

"Nothing that you need to worry about." she heard Paige reply which made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the positive comments. They're very much appreciated, if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story feel free to message me :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay now just light these five and you can go." Aria says looking at Alison.<p>

Alison points at each candle post in the town's courtyard.

"Perfect." she beams "Thanks." she says looking at Alison. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asks walking back into the tent.

"Aria if I do all the tents will go down in flames." Alison says following after her.

"Caleb's not going to be here." she says trying to convince her to stay.

Ali narrows her eyes "Is there something else you want me to do?"

"Jesus. Ali for the last time we're not using you."

She opens her mouth but stops when Aria says

"I don't care what Caleb said its not true."

"What's not true?" Hanna says coming up to Aria and Alison.

"Your boyfriend told Ali that we only keep her around-"

"You and Caleb talk?" Hanna asks cutting Aria off.

"Only when you guys are around and that one day he "babysat" me in detention."

Aria laughs.

Ignoring her Hanna says "Since when do you even listen to what Caleb says anyway? Or care what he thinks?"

A balloon pops scaring all three of the girls "Sorry." Alison says grabbing another one starting to blow it up.

"Hanna." Aria starts "Let it go."

Letting the balloon go up in the air Alison grabs her quilted bag placing it on her shoulder "I'm gonna go."

"You're not staying?" Spencer says approaching the girls.

"She still needs to work on controlling her emotions." Emily says entering the tent right behind her.

"Yeah she just popped a balloon." Aria adds.

Emily laughs "Was his name brought up?"

Aria nods

"Still?" Spencer starts "I thought you guys were getting better."

"I was a total bitch for like...well always. Even to you guys. Hanna is his girlfriend so of course-"

"Alison move on, we have." Aria says.

"Doesn't matter to him." Alison counters.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find us." Emily says

"Yeah and please don't attack Caleb if you run into him." Hanna says

"Hanna!" Emily, Aria and Spencer say at the same time

"Sorry." she replies

Alison laughs "Sorry but I can't promise that Han. Bye girls." she says exiting the tent.

Stepping outside of the tent Alison sees the festival buzzing with people marveling over the decorations, mainly the lights which grew and turned purple when Alison stepped towards them. It looked beautiful but that wasn't good she looked around heart beating faster wondering who she was about to see and that's when she heard his voice.

"Alison! Alison!" Caleb calls out when he sees her, she quickened her pace "Alison!" he calls out again, but she doesn't look back at him she thought about doing a repeat of what happened when they were alone the other day but it was too crowded plus the girls could pop up and see them. Caleb gets annoyed and starts to run up to her when he reaches her he grabs her arm but retracts it immediately when he was greeted by a shock. "Ow!"

She walks over to a secluded bench and spins around "What is it Caleb?"

Caleb opens his mouth but stops when he sees her. Looking her up and down he sees her wearing a semi sheer black maxi dress paired with strappy sandals. Her hair draped over her right shoulder showing her white gold hoop earrings.

Alison puts one hand on the bench and the other on her hip and sighs when she sees Caleb just staring at her. Growing tired of it she opens her mouth "Caleb!"

Caleb blinks "Yeah. Right." he shakes his head "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was way out of line going after you like that."

Alison tilts her head and narrows her eyes "What is it that you want Caleb?"

He went and sat down on the bench motioning for her to sit down with him.

She threw her head back and groaned "Is this really necessary?"

Caleb stared at her neck stopping when she put her head back down "Yeah it is."

She sat down on the other side of the bench turning to him waiting for him to start.

"I got this tip from A." from the look on Alison's face he could tell that he had gotten her attention "They sent me some...well I'm not sure what it is." he started to pull out his phone. When he got to the message he showed it to her.

'_Losvotas dum nomic saan.' _she looked back at him

"Any idea what it means?"

"It's a spell."

"Well yeah I figured that. That's why I'm asking you what it means." when he sees her facial expression change he says "Okay that came out wrong." he sighs "Can you help me?" he asks looking back up at her "Please?"

Alison looks at him "That's black magic." she starts "I can't do that."

"Black magic?"

She nods facing forward.

"What's the difference?"

"Black magic is used for evil, it's used to actually harm people. And it comes with all kinds of crazy side effects and loopholes. You're basically playing with the devil. There's no way that I"m gonna do that."

"So you're really not going to?"

Ali turned her head back to him "Did you just not hear anything that I just said?!" she yells

Caleb looks around, the flame in the nearby candle growing making her face look intense, terrifying, but still beautiful. She starts to get up but Caleb grabs her hand ignoring the burning sensation he pulled her back down into him. "Calm down." he says but that only made it worse the burning sensation turning into straight fire he screams out in pain. Ali shocked by what she had just done took a breath and the fire went out.

"Well it sure as hell took you long enough." he said after she put the fire out watching his arm heal

"Oh my God." Ali says

"What?"

"The girls. Their gonna know I'm here, if they catch me with you they'll-"

"Relax, if it reached that far I would've heard people freaking out."

Ali closed her eyes starting to chant

* * *

><p>"Did you guys feel something?" Emily asks looking at Hanna, Aria and Spencer.<p>

"No. Why?" Hanna responds

"I just felt the ground shake a little." Emily says looking at them by the looks on Aria and Spencer's faces she knew they felt it to.

"Ali's probably practicing her magic or something." Spencer shrugs

"Why would Em be able to feel it but not us?" Hanna asks looking at Spencer

The girls exchanged looks knowing the answer but not wanting to say it.

Noticing it Hanna narrows her eyes "Do you think she's with Caleb?" she asks looking at them.

Emily rolls her eyes.

Spencer just ignores her.

"Oh my God Hanna stop it." Aria says annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Hanna asks

* * *

><p>Ali gasps and stops<p>

"What? What happened?" Caleb asks her

"The girls felt something, well Em, Aria and Spence did."

"Not Hanna?"

Ali shakes her head no.

A silence passed them both knowing what that meant. "So did A actually tell you what that spell was for?"

Caleb looks at her "They told me to ask you, to perform it and it'd give us the answer. You remember when we got that note about a cure for immortals?" Ali nodded her head "I think it might be something related to that."

Ali looked away and thought of Paige.

Caleb looked at her, it looked like she was putting something together in her head.

"I think I know someone who could help us." she said meeting his gaze.

He moved closer to her "Who?"

Her breath hitched, she looked away from him. Being this close to him made her feel guilty, she didn't know why but it just did.

Caleb looked at her, for once he saw an emotion on her face other than anger. It wasn't the face she made when they were bickering, it was sadness, maybe guilt but he canceled that out...they hadn't done anything. "Look at me." he said to her

Alison bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head waiting for him to make a comment about her minor slip up.

He was greeted with a different look but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. It was kind of heart breaking to see her like this. Before he knew what he was doing he felt his self leaning in to kiss her. At first he felt her frown but then he felt her slowly ease into the kiss even starting to kiss him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali knew she shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good, it felt...right. Her mind was screaming stop but her body was reacting the total opposite.

Caleb felt the tension in her body melt away as he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her closer into him, in response she placed her legs over his. When he deepened the kiss he felt her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Starting to lose herself in the kiss she starts to run her fingers through his hair but then she heard a woman scream "You asshole!" and she jerks her head back from Caleb who's eyes were still closed, looking around in search from where the scream came from. She found it when she saw a woman on the floor followed by laughter from her friends. The woman had only gotten scared from the moving scarecrow placed on each corner for the festival. She sighed and looked back in front of her and saw Caleb staring at her with lip gloss on his lips. "Oh my God." she breathed as she removed her arms from his neck and her legs from his lap. She stood up "Oh my God."

Caleb blinked.

"We. We just kissed." she says looking at him

"You call that a kiss? I'm curious to what you call making out."

"You have a girlfriend! She's here. Oh my God she's here." she says sounding like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Caleb gets up "Cal-" he stopped his self remembering what happened the last time he told her to calm down.

She turns her head to him "Why are you not freaking out? Did. Did you just forget that she is here? She's probably wondering where you are."

"Because you're freaked out enough for the both of us. And yeah you kind of just made me forget about everything."

"Me? I didn't do anything! That was you!" She closes her eyes "Listen for Hanna." she opens her eyes to see him just staring at her "Now!"

Caleb smirks "How about I just call her?" he says picking up his phone waving it at her

Ali rolls her eyes, crossing her arms before she sat down as he put her on speaker

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanna."

"Hey where are you?"

Caleb looked up at Alison as if to say see we're fine "I just parked my car, it's kind of crowded here."

"Well it wouldn't have been if you got here when you were supposed to."

Caleb sighed "I'm on my way Hanna."

"Well hurry up. The girls are about to leave and I want some alone time with you so-"

Caleb took her off speaker and put the phone up to his ear not daring to look at Ali. "Okay I'll see you soon. Bye." he took the phone away from his ear and looked up at Ali whose face was clouded with shame and guilt. He cupped her face, she scowled at him before standing up

"It can't happen again."

He sighed "I know."

"Why did you do it?" she asks meeting his eyes

He looked down "Things aren't really the same between us anymore."

"It doesn't sound like she knows that." Ali responds

"It used to be great. Hanna was the most amazing girl I'd ever been with. She was fun, she was caring, she was...perfect." he looked back at Ali "But then she turned. And she started acting...different. I'm just not into her anymore."

"That still doesn't make it okay."

Caleb ignored her "Our relationship basically ended that night."

Ali looked at him.

"When you came back, you were...different and that day in detention, when you said I was still into you, I realized that I was." he shrugged.

Ali rolls her eyes thinking back to that day in detention, when he ran to Hanna.

"I just needed to get away from you." he said as if he just read her mind. "If Hanna never came into that room at that moment...you would've been pinned against the wall."

Alison bit the inside of her cheek, knowing she had to get out of here. If she didn't she would have way more to feel guilty for. "You should go to Hanna." she said grabbing her bag off of the park bench.

Caleb reached out for her.

"Caleb don't." she said walking past him.

Stepping outside to a more public area Ali started to panic, seeing all these people made her think that someone was going to see her and just know that she was with Caleb. Caleb just at the name her heart started to slam against her chest. As she was walking she started to feel like all eyes were on her, but the only eyes that were on her were Caleb's. She thought about doing a cloaking spell when she stepped to the edge of the secluded area but she decided against it in her state of mind she knew it would fail.

"Ali?" she heard a voice say behind her 'I should've just done the the spell.' she thought to herself. She decided to ignore whoever it was but she heard them saying "Excuse me." brushing past everyone to get to Alison. They reached her at the edge of the parking lot.

"Alison!" they grabbed her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what took you so long?" Hanna said to Caleb when she saw him coming into the tent.<p>

"Hey. I told you on the phone. Then I ran into Ali." he looks around the tent "Hey Emily."

"Hey." she says smiling

"Where's Aria and Spence?"

Emily starts to open her mouth but stops

"Ali? You were with Ali?!" she barks at him.

Emily eyes dart back and forth from him and Hanna "I'm…I'm just gonna..." she leaves the tent not making eye contact with either of them.

"Yeah I had to apologize for the other day. I really owed it to her."

"So you lied to me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do more than apologize?"

He steps towards her "Really? It's Ali Hanna."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because I wanted to say it face to face, I knew that you'd react like this."

Hanna looks at him pursing her lips waiting for him to add something else but when he didn't she decided that he wasn't lying, she was just being paranoid.

"I'm sorry, I just know that you would've told me if it was Aria, Emily or Spencer."

"Yeah, because you completely trust them. You don't really trust Alison."

Hanna sighed "Yeah. You're right," she said rearranging the items on the table. I don't know why but I don't yet."

He smiled making a mental note to text Ali about this conversation just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

Alison spun around to face them

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"Is this an emergency?"

Melissa looked at her and sighed "I saw you."

Alison's face paled.

"Ali?"

Both Alison and Melissa looked back to see Spencer walking towards them. "Melissa?" Spencer said incredulously.

Melissa turned back to Alison and went to stand beside her "Hey Spence."

"What are you doing here?" she said looking back and forth from Alison and Melissa.

They looked at each other "Melissa was helping me with my magic but it got a little heated and I had to get out of here."

"You were using Melissa to help you?"

"Who better to use than someone that makes you furious?"

"Then why didn't you just use Caleb?"

A nearby lantern's light went out and the glass in the window cracked scaring a couple walking by.

Ali covers her mouth with her hands

Spencer looks back at her eyes wide "Okay. I get it."

Melissa looks at Ali confused, then turned to Spencer "We'll get there."

"Not anytime soon, she popped a balloon when his name was brought up earlier. What was that by the way?"

"What?" Alison said confused

"We felt the ground shake a little earlier."

"I accidently said his name when I was helping her out." Melissa says shaking her head "I didn't know his name was a trigger until today."

Spencer looked at Melissa "When did you get back?" she turned to Ali "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Melissa looks at Ali and sees that she's distracted looking at something in the distance. Looking in that direction she sees Caleb and Hanna walking towards them hand in hand. Hanna beaming while Caleb looks distracted, lost in his thoughts.

Spencer narrows her eyes at the both of them when they don't answer seeing the look on Ali's face she turns her head and sees Hanna and Caleb walking towards them. "Oh." she squeaks

Hanna sees the girls and starts to walk over to them dragging him with her. "Hey."

"Hey." Spencer replies

"Hey Hanna. Caleb." Melissa says

Ali turns and walks away not wanting to deal with either of them.

Hanna looks at Caleb who's watching Alison walking away "What did you do?"

Caleb drops his head, lets go of Hanna's hand and starts to walk away in the opposite direction of Alison not looking back, calling out to Alison in his mind hoping she can still hear him.

Hanna looks back at Spencer and Melissa "Do you guys know what's going on?"

Spencer shakes her head no.

Melissa looks at her "No. Should I?"

Hanna frowns "I thought I was just being paranoid but now-"

Melissa grows tired of this "_Et tractum haan ton vias." _running to Ali

Ali sees everything stop and she turns around "What the hell Melissa?"

Melissa grabs her dragging her back to Spencer she touches her

Spencer moves and looks around seeing everyone stop, the only ones moving are Ali, Melissa and herself. "What the hell is going on?"

Ali crosses her arms "Ask your sister." she says annoyed

"You did this?" she says looking at Melissa shock and disbelief written all over her face.

Melissa frowns.

"Wait so you were really with Melissa...and not Caleb?"

Melissa turns to Alison "How much does she know?"

"Well she knows you have your powers back." Alison says smiling at her

Melissa takes a deep breath and turns to Spencer who's still looking at her and Alison in shock.

"What do you know?"

Spencer looks at her "Apparently not enough. How long has this been going on?"

"Ali helped me get them back."

"So you lied about being in London?"

"No that's where I got them back, Ali performed this...okay look that doesn't matter. I just got back today, I came here to find you so I could tell you but I ran into Ali first. Wait a minute, you're actually involved with Caleb?"

Alison looked away "No."

Melissa scoffed "Alison you may be a witch but let's not forget who taught you everything you know."

"Melissa please." Alison started "You and I both know why I was really there."

Melissa half smiled "Guess some things never change." she said looking at the frozen Caleb, remembering Ian she suddenly starts to feel bad for Hanna.

Spencer's eyes widen "Okay. Let's just get back on track." looking back at Ali waiting for her to say something

"We kissed. That's it."

"What? When?" Spencer said

"Today." Alison answered looking at Caleb

"Oh Ali, that was way more than a kiss." Melissa said

Spencer turned to her "How do you know?"

"I saw them."

"You did it in public?!"

"Well it wasn't really in public. It happened on the bench." Melissa said

Ali looked at Melissa wondering why she was even by the bench, she reached out her hand to touch Melissa who jumped away into Hanna by accident but it was too late Ali already saw the vision

They all gasped

Hanna looked around "What the-" she turned around to face the girls seeing the looks on their faces she raised her eyebrows "What is going on?"

'We're going to need to erase her memory, aren't we?' Melissa thought to Spencer and Alison

They nodded their heads in response


	8. Preview

**Chapter 8 is going to take me a while to write so I'll give you guys a little part of it to fill the time. Enjoy :)**

"I might not be able to compel the answer out of you" Hanna says stepping towards Alison "but I can kill you."

Alison smiles nodding her head "That was really cute Han." she says walking towards Hanna "But witches maintain their powers in the afterlife. Vampires? Not so much. Sure you stick around, but you no longer hold onto your abilities Guess who will win in a battle on the other side.." Ali points at herself, Hanna swallows. "So when you try to kill me, I'm taking you with me." she says closing the distance between them. "When compared to me, you're a baby. Why do you think Caleb..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Saving the preview for chapter 9, last minute decision :/ hope you like it anyway.**

"Well her memory's going to be wiped anyway so we might as well keep talking." Melissa says looking at Alison and Spencer.

Spencer looks at her "Really?"

"What is going on between you and Caleb?" Hanna asks ignoring Melissa and Spencer

When Alison doesn't answer her, Hanna puts the pieces together and she sees red. Her anger takes over and she runs into Alison until she's pressed against a wall with Hanna's forearm pressed against her neck. Alison gasps for air trying to move but Hanna presses harder. Looking her in the eye she asks again.

Feeling herself being pushed Ali braces herself for the impact she's about to feel but when she hits the wall she loses her breath for a second gasping for air. Opening her eyes her vision is hazy, she sees Hanna's lips moving but what she's saying sounds like she's talking underwater. She feels something press against her throat even harder. Her vision comes in a few seconds later and she sees Hanna's face, the angriest she's ever seen her. Her eyes look like the eyes of a werewolf which could mean only one thing.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Ali-" Hanna's cut off she feels herself flying back finally crashing into a tree where Melissa and Spencer are standing nearby too stunned to move to do anything.

* * *

><p>Spencer wills herself to go to Hanna but Melissa says "No. it's better to let it happen now. No one can witness it and plus everyone is protect-"<p>

Hanna gets back up speeding back to Alison fully healed veins rising under her eyes.

"Oh my God." they both breathed seeing Hanna reach Ali as she picked her up by her neck slamming her down into the ground. Ali channels Paige before she hits the ground.

"We should-"

"No can't you hear her?" Melissa says cutting Spencer off, Melissa shuts her eyes starting to do a protection spell over her and Spencer, then a small healing spell for Ali.

* * *

><p>Hanna smiles over Ali seeing her in so much pain but her smile is wiped from her face when Ali vanishes from under her. Hanna looks around, finally spotting her standing beside the tree that Hanna landed on her hand resting on it eyes closed, Hanna starts to run to her but stops.<p>

Ali whispers a small teleportation spell over to the tree ignoring her pain, and feeling some melt away. Placing one hand on the tree she starts absorbing some of Hanna's abandoned energy. Lifting the other hand up towards Hanna "_Dormite et cerebrum lux vos con raan haanc kuoyt rex um." _Hanna drops to the ground on her knees clutching her head screaming out in pain. "_Vuez ten riunhun biumx has derium!"_ Hanna stops screaming. "_Yan tuj miot loz." _a ring of fire surrounds her she starts to lose her breath, falling onto the ground completely. Alison breaths out and the fire stops leaving Hanna slumped over not moving at all.

Melissa puts down the protection barrier she put over her and Spencer. Spencer stands there staring at Hanna's body wanting to ask Melissa and Alison questions but she couldn't bring her mouth to say anything.

Alison drops to her knees exhausted. Melissa and Spencer go over to her.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asks her

'Yeah, but I don't know how long that spell is going to last.' she thinks to her

Spencer looks down at Alison then back at Hanna "Did you kill her?"

Melissa looks at her "No, but she should have."

"Melissa." Alison breathes out

"You're defending her?" Spencer says "She just attacked you, it was like watching Mortal Combat and she was seconds away from finishing you."

"She's not going to remember it anyway."

"Like hell she's not." Spencer replies

"Yeah I'll take away why you fought and the whole frozen thing or whatever but she's keeping this." Melissa says looking at Alison

"What, so she can ask why she went ape shit on me?"

"I'll figure something out." Melissa says looking at her "Spencer can you fix this?" she says pointing at the fight scene. "I'll try to do some healing spells. Just don't get too close to Hanna." she looks at her watch "You know what, I'll wipe her memory, you take Ali to the house."

"What?"

"The spell ends in 10 minutes I'll work as fast as I can. Now go."

Spencer picks Alison up and carries her to her car lying her down in the backseat she drives home.

* * *

><p>Six minutes later Melissa finishes her work on Hanna, as an extra touch she puts a time limit on her powers for an hour so she couldn't speed away, or compel anyone to get out of the trouble she could possibly get in for this mess. After all she did do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Caleb finds his self gasping for air, his body felt like it was asleep, and his mind was flooded with thoughts all at once. But only one stood out, and it didn't sound like his, it sounded like Ali's voice. She sounded like she was in trouble, in pain, calling out for his help. He stopped walking and turned around running back to where he last saw her.<p>

Walking up to the area he sees a destroyed lamp post, a crack in a glass window, a body shaped dent in the building and a tree leaning backwards, then he sees a body lying down on the ground in a circle. He runs over to the body expecting it to be Alison, but when he gets closer "Hanna?" He leans down "Hanna?!"

She moans and opens her eyes seeing Caleb she tries to get up but her head slams back down to the ground. She groans in pain.

Caleb looks at her, he bites his wrist and slowly picks up Hanna's head encouraging her to drink to which she accepts. While she's drinking he wonders why she didn't heal on her own, what happened to her to get her into this state. Then he looks seeing that he's in a circle, nothing could've caused this except fire. He looks back down at her when she stops drinking and leans up on her own.

Hanna groans and starts to take in her surroundings everything is hazy, she looks down and sees that she's in a circle. Turning to Caleb she says "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You don't remember anything?"

She shakes her head then looks straight ahead seeing the shape on the wall in front of her and she gasps seeing a glimpse of what happened. She looks back at Caleb.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just need to lay down.

"No what happened? You just went somewhere right now." he looks up at the wall "Did you do that?"

Hanna shakes her head

Caleb gets up and starts to walk away

"Wait."

He turns around

"I fought Alison."

"What? Why?"

Hanna stands up "I don't remember."

He shakes his head "Okay when you're ready to tell the truth you can call me." before he turns around

"No I'm not lying. I really don't remember. I remember us fighting and then you waking me up."

He turns back around "How do you not remember why you fought her? Did you just attacked her for no reason?"

She looks at him stunned "Really?"

He shrugged "You haven't been the same since you turned."

Hanna tries to propel herself forward but fails "What the hell?" she says looking confused

"See that was the perfect example, you would've never done that before. Even if you could have."

She looks back up at him "Ali did this."

"Well can you blame her? You pushed her into a wall." he says pointing towards the building

"How do you know that's not me?"

"Because I've seen you Hanna. God when are you going to let this go?"

"When you stop lying to me."

Caleb turns around "Okay I'm not doing this." and walks away not looking back when she calls after him.

Trying to think where Ali would be if she was injured he thought Emily but he canceled that out, Aria was an immediate no, then he thought about Spencer, she was the best shot. Alison being at her own house was a just as easy as canceling Aria out, since she's almost always with Ezra.

* * *

><p>Arriving home Spencer carries Alison up to her room lying her down on her bed not really sure what to do next. She wishes that she could be a witch again, she feels so...useless without her powers. Now Melissa once again had something she wanted and could never have again. Unless A wasn't lying about there being a cure, if it was the truth she had to get her hands on it before anyone else did. But she had to get a witch to help her, Melissa was out of the question. She looked down at Alison but she really didn't want to ask her for another favor. She already thought that they were just using her. Which wasn't the truth but her asking would surely make her think so. She suddenly understood why Alison found Caleb annoying.<p>

"I'm here." Melissa announced breaking Spencer out of her thoughts "How is she doing?"

Spencer shrugged "I thought about giving her my blood but with Hanna out there I didn't want to risk it. Ali doesn't want to lose her powers and neither do we."

Melissa nods "Well I guess I should get to work." she sits on the bed placing her hands on each temple on Alison's head.

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine." Melissa replied.

Spencer looked at her, Melissa never did one word replies unless she was hiding something. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Melissa."

"Spencer."

Spencer stared her down waiting for an answer.

"I just suppressed her powers for an hour." she shrugged looking down when she heard Alison moan

"What?"

"I just hit where she needs the most healing."

The doorbell rings and they both look at each other

"Is it-?"

"No, in Hanna's state or past state or whatever she would've just hopped up to the window and been in here with us. It's probably just one of the girls."

"Or maybe it's Toby." she says smiling at Spencer

"No he's still with his pack." she says looking down

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Spencer gets up and goes down the stairs to open the door. "Hey Em." she looks beside her "Aria? What are you doing here?"

She looks at her "Am I not supposed to be here?"

Spencer steps aside so they can walk in "No it's just that you're always with- nevermind we're all up stairs."

Emily tilts her head "All?"

"Yeah, Ali and Melissa are here."

"With Ali?" Emily starts "As in you left them in the same room with each other? Spencer!" she says before taking off up stairs

"Apparently they've done it before." she says walking up the stairs behind them, the doorbell rings again

"You expecting someone?" Aria says stopping looking back at Spencer

She shakes her head and walks back down the stairs opening the door "Caleb?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?! Where's Hanna?!"

"Woah calm down, I don't know probably destroying the other half of the courtyard."

She steps aside letting him in "You saw her?"

"Yeah she was on the ground in a circle of burned grass." he says looking at Spencer

"So she told you?"

"I woke her up and she asked me what happened. She said all she remembered is that she fought Ali. She didn't tell me why or what it was about, she kept insisting that she didn't know."

'Good job Melissa.' Spencer thought to herself "Well we're all upstairs."

"All?"

"Yeah me the girls, and Melissa."

"Melissa? Why-"

"Just go upstairs Caleb." Spencer said annoyed just wanting to get back to her room.

* * *

><p>Emily and Aria go upstairs heading to Spencer's room, entering it they see Alison lying down on the bed and Melissa with her hands on each side of Alison's head with her eyes closed.<p>

"Melissa?" Emily says looking her confused "What are you doing?"

"She's healing me." Alison says shocking everyone including Melissa "You can stop now."

"No. Your head is- Ali we're not having this argument. Aria can you pour water on my hands?" she says letting go if her head waiting for Aria.

Alison tried to get up but she fell back down into Melissa's lap

Aria pours water onto Melissa's hand and watches it turn into a deep blue color covering her hands, seeing her mutter something under her breath Alison lifts her head and Melissa moves her hands to the back of her head and Alison flinches, Melissa closes her eyes and starts to chant.

Caleb and Spencer walk into the room and see Melissa working on Alison. Caleb feels his heart drop and Spencer walks up to Emily "How long has she been doing that?"

"About a minute." when she hears Spencer let out a sigh of relief she says "How long is it until it's a bad thing?"

Then everyone hears a loud bang downstairs exchanging looks they know that it could only be Hanna.


	10. Chapter 9

Hanna busts through the door, figuring she'd have to force through anyway so why ring the doorbell. She starts for the stairs but stops when she hears Spencer's voice turning her head she sees Spencer looking at her with a bottle of water in her hands looking shocked and confused.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she says looking at the door "All you had to do was ring the doorbell. I would've let you in."

Emily and Aria walk down the stairs

"Hanna?" Aria starts "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ezra went to see Malcolm, Maggie is trying to-" Aria makes her claws come out but retracts them "long story I don't want to talk about it."

Seeing this Hanna decides not to test her. She turns to Emily "And you?"

"Paige is out of town."

Hanna closes her eyes and shakes her head "Right."

Spencer walks towards everyone else "Now that we've gotten that out of the way. You wanna tell me why you just destroyed my door?"

Hanna looked at all of them, she suspected that they were all lying but she couldn't really listen to their heartbeats, technically they were all dead.

"Have you guys seen Ali?"

They all looked at her, she saw the fire behind Emily's eyes, Aria's eyes had turned into those of a werewolf and Spencer's veins had rose to the surface, the things that they all did when they were angry. She took a deep breath and looked down "So you know."

"So we know?" Aria says walking towards Hanna "As in you weren't going to tell us?"

"Aria." Emily says

"No Emily." she says raising her hand not looking back at her "Hanna you attacked her. I don't even know if it counts as an attack since you almost destroyed her. I found her barely breathing on the ground. She could've-"

"You chose Alison over me?" Hanna said sounding hurt

Aria looked at her "Hanna you can actual heal, without anyone's help. Alison is a witch-"

Hanna walked past her heading towards the stairs, Aria was right she didn't need help healing, sure another immortal's blood helped her heal faster. But if Alison died with an immortal's blood in their system she would become an immortal herself. Which means she would lose her powers and she could take her down if they were to ever fight again. But when the girls didn't try to stop her she thought it might be a trap, however she didn't care. Whatever spell Alison put on her in the fight was wearing off and even without her powers at their best she could still take Spencer and Emily down. Aria is a bit more dangerous but that was only because she was a werewolf and only Ezra could cure her if she was bitten.

When she enters the room she sees Alison laying down on Spencer's bed eyes closed. She walks straight to her. She didn't try to attack her she just looked at her, "We have a fight and you leave me for Alison. Yet you still expect me to believe that there's nothing going on between you two." she says turning her head to Caleb who's standing in the corner with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Everytime we fight your eyes turn into those of a werewolf and you expect me to think that you're being faithful to me." he counters

His reply felt like a slap to the face, she didn't know how to respond so she just looked back to Alison.

"Who is he?" he asks, when she doesn't he says "Oh don't worry there's no need to answer that, during your brutal brawl with Ali she got a pretty good look at his face."

Hanna looked at him

"Oh did you forget? When you make physical contact with a witch, sometimes they get visions. I'm pretty sure you know what kinds she got." he says "Is that why you were so paranoid about me talking to her?"

Hanna looks back down at Alison when she hears her voice in her head 'You want a vision of the fight we're about to have?' Alison started to force a vision in her head; ' "I might not be able to compel the answer out of you" Hanna says stepping towards Alison "but I can kill you."

Alison smiles nodding her head "That was really cute Han." she says walking towards Hanna "But witches maintain their powers in the afterlife. Vampires? Not so much. Sure you stick around, but you no longer hold onto your abilities Guess who will win in a battle on the other side.." Ali points at herself, Hanna swallows. "So when you try to kill me, I'm dragging you down with me." she says closing the distance between them. "When compared to me, you're a baby. Why do you think Caleb-"Alison stops when Hanna comes charging at her ' Hanna looks down at Alison when it stops, but then her voice comes back into her mind 'You get me at first but end the end I win.' Hanna feels like she's being choked when it stops she gasps and finds herself on the floor when Alison stops the invasion on her mind.

Caleb looks at Hanna stunned and the girls watch the scene from the door frame Melissa standing in the room leaning on the wall by the window with her head held high.


	11. Chapter 10

Out in the mountains Toby watches his pack change back into their human forms before turning into his but he feels a shock run through his body and he immediately starts running back to Rosewood.

"Toby!" Mike calls out to him seeing him run off into the distance, he hears a growl in response and he steps down not saying anything back. Turning to Mona he says "Can you give me a ride? Toby just took off."

She pulls her shirt over her head "Sure get in. Grab Toby's clothes too."

"For what? He's still in form, he can just grab clothes from his house."

"He left his car here Mike." he just looks at her "At least get his keys." she says walking towards her car seeing everyone else already driving away.

* * *

><p>Spencer leaves the room becoming anxious being in there with Hanna and worrying about Toby wondering why he hasn't called her or anything.<p>

Caleb looks at Emily "Do you hear th-"

Melissa looks at the both of them then noticing Spencer isn't in the room she runs to open the window then presses herself against the wall

Toby jumps through the open window looking at everyone not seeing Spencer he walks around them, nuzzling Emily's leg.

She smiles scratching his head and she starts to say that she's downstairs but stops herself knowing that he won't understand it right now.

Seeing Hanna on the ground he growls at her. Lifting his head to sniff the air he walks out of the room following a scent coming from downstairs leading him to see Spencer sitting at the table. She turns around and sees him she gets up and drops to her knees smiling at him as he walks to her, she presses her head against his and places her hands against the sides of his. He leans into her right hand nuzzling it. He steps away from her and starts to change into his human form groaning in pain from it when he finishes he looks down at Spencer seeing a tear roll down her face he takes her hands lifting her up into him pulling her into a hug.

"You're naked." she says laughing against his shoulder

"You scared me."

She pulls away and looks at him

"I felt this pain run through my body, then when I was running over here it sounded like you were going through this excruciating pain." he says looking into her eyes

She smiles "I guess this bond is stronger than we thought it was." tracing the mark on his neck

He smiles "I think I just scared the crap out of everyone up there, I don't know why but I got the urge to rip Hanna's throat out."

She laughs and grabs his hand leading him out the door

"Where are we going?" he says following her

"Where do you think?" she replies not looking back

* * *

><p>Aria looks at Emily "Why didn't he do that to me?"<p>

Emily looks away pulling out her phone "Because you're never around."

"Did you do that or was that Ali?" Caleb asks Melissa trying to take the focus off of Emily and hold in his laughter

"It was kind of a team effort." Alison says sitting up "Although the choking wasn't all that necessary." she says glancing over at Melissa before looking down at Hanna

"If I didn't she was going to choke you, so I did it first." Melissa replies

"I don't think-."

Hanna jumps up attempting to hit Alison but Melissa lifts her hand and tosses her out of the window looking at Emily.

"You were saying?" Melissa says

"I've been wrong before." she replies

Aria looks at the window with her mouth wide open wondering how Melissa saw that coming but not her.

Caleb wonders how he didn't see that coming and tempted to jump out of the window after her.

Emily stands there looking at Ali who's already on her way walking of the door turning to Melissa "Is she even ready to be able to fight her right now?"

"If she needs help she'll channel me or Paige." she says shrugging

"Paige? Why Paige?"

"Paige does black magic. I don't and neither does Ali. Plus she's a descendant so, why not?"

"Paige doesn't even have her powers."

Melissa looks away from Emily and walks out of the room not looking back.

* * *

><p>While Hanna's in the air she wonders if that vision was actually going to happen or if that was just something Alison had just made up, but it all felt so real that when she snapped out of it she was actually worried. Lost in her thoughts she feels herself hit the ground. She stayed their for a while still thinking of ways to not let it go that way maybe she would just kill Alison but with everyone on Alison's side it was useless. But what did she have to lose? She already lost Caleb and he knew about him so she just decided to flee. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being thrown in the air then landing even harder on the ground. Guessing she was about to the treatment that she gave Alison since she didn't even get a chance to stand up on her own she felt a hand tighten so hard around her neck she thought she was about to die right then and there but it lightened a little allowing her to catch her breath for a second but starting again. Alison was going to torture her.<p>

She started to hear Alison chanting and she felt her legs go completely limp. Her eyes started to burn, her vision became blurry and her brain felt like it was being fried but then it stopped and she heard Alison begin to scream out in pain. Hanna's pain wasn't going away, she heard thunder and rain started to pelt her but the rain started to feel like fire and Hanna started to scream out and pain.

Ali dropped to her knees; her brain felt like it was being clawed at, as if it was being teared apart, ripping to shreds. She started to clutch her head tears streaming down her face her screams turning into those of pure agony. She heard Melissa screaming her name, she felt Melissa coming closer to her but she managed to say "No!" and fell over.

Melissa looked over at Alison seeing her drop to the floor crying out. She thought it was just a result of her going too far with her magic, she saw Caleb running towards her but she put a barrier and he bounced off of it knocking Emily and Aria down with him. Walking towards Alison she stopped when she heard Alison telling her no. She thought she should do it anyway but when she the thunderstorm she knew she shouldn't try it even though she wanted to. When she saw Alison fall she slowly backed away realizing Alison was trying to protect her, she knew that it was an attack, she didn't know who it was from but they surely knew what they were doing. She really didn't know why they were doing it to Alison, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Caleb looked at Alison watching helplessly from the barrier still trying to get to her. He was on the on the verge of tears looking at her. He was wondering why she blocked him from coming to her, after a while it came to him that maybe she was trying to protect him but it didn't make sense, he kept hearing her calling out to him. He looked over at Melissa seeing her lost in thought he walked to her "Put it down."<p>

"Caleb-"

"I don't care. Put it down."

Melissa sighed and reluctantly put it down.

Walking outside Caleb felt a sharp sting but he ignored it walking over to her. He slowly lifted her hearing her moan in pain, pulling her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and he held her closer into him. He felt the pain melt away and she heard her sigh in relief. He leaned his head down and kissed her head. Feeling a wave of warmth course through his veins.

Alison heard someone coming closer to her they sat down beside her head and started to pull her into them. As soon as they made contact she felt a spark run through her body and she knew it was Caleb. She immediately put her head on his chest and tried to wrap her arms around him but she was in too much pain, all of her energy was used to move her head. She felt herself ease into him and she let out a sigh of relief. When she felt him kiss the top of her head she closed her eyes and felt some of her pain melt away.

* * *

><p>Emily and Aria see Caleb walk outside and they start to follow after him but stop when they see what he's doing. They see how he handled her and heard the sigh Alison made when she was in his arms. After seeing him kiss her they both feel like they were looking at what was supposed to be a private moment. As they walk back into the house they no longer question Caleb's motives with Alison, seeing that him and Hanna were truly over. They start to talk to Melissa trying to figure out what happened.<p>

"We should wait for Spencer to get back."

"No." Emily says "She's with Toby, do you know how long we'll have to wait?"

"Emily stop." Aria says

Ignoring her she continues "And then when she gets back she" pointing at Aria "will be running off to Ezra and we'll-"

"Emily!." Aria says cutting Emily off. "God."


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay usually I don't let the negative things get to me but this one was a little extreme you're taking this story a little too deep, it's on a website that has fiction in the name. Yes I agree with you about Haleb but I didn't want to write a story about them since they're portrayed so well on the show, I don't think it's necessary to do so. Besides they're a lot of Haleb stories to read. And yes, Alison is pretty much all of those things you named but I didn't want to make her that way in the story I wanted to write. And as far as your comment about "my dense little brain." you need to calm it down, it's just a story. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. Just leave it and don't click on it again, don't try to make me feel bad just because you don't like the story.**

* * *

><p>Thunder booms over the house and Alison screams out again grabbing Caleb's shirt. He closes his eyes trying to think of a way to stop it or at least make it less painful for her. Thinking about giving her some of his blood but he cancels it out, Hanna was still lying down on the ground but she could always get up and try to attack her. Then there was the chance that whatever was happening to Alison could possibly kill her and she stated that she'd rather die than become an immortal on several occasions. He thought back to when Spencer was a witch and made his vampire side dominate over his werewolf gene making extra healing properties run through his body just in case something was to happen with Hanna when they went out into Ravenswood but that was such a long time ago he doubted it would even work, but it couldn't hurt to try. Thunder boomed over them again and he saw lightning in the distance, Alison screamed and tightened her grip on Caleb's shirt.<p>

The pain was starting to lighten up but thunder boomed over Ali again she screamed out in pain, she was sure that she was annoying him but he just continued to stroke her hair and pulled her closer into him. Again she heard thunder and the pain became so intense she felt like she would pass out, she pulled at his shirt tightening her grip. Ali felt hands being pressed on the side of her head pushing her into Caleb's chest, her breath hitched and she was about to cry out but she felt some of her pain slowly start to melt away. Waves of warmth ran through her body each time Caleb took a breath, she didn't know what was happening but the pain from the continued thunder was easing up. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Caleb rested his hands on her head, closes his eyes and breathed willing to help Alison the best he could, at first he felt her tense up but slowly ease into him starting to relax. When he heard her sigh and felt her stop moving or moaning or screaming in pain, her grip lightening up on his shirt he got worried, scared he had done something but then he heard her start to snore and he smiled almost laughing at how loud it was.

All of a sudden the rain stopped and the clouds cleared up. Seeing the sky clear up Melissa stepped outside to check on Alison. "Is she-" Melissa stops interrupted by Alison snoring. Caleb smiles opening his mouth to say something but stops when he hears something, looking in front of him. Melissa turns her head to see what caught Caleb's attention seeing Hanna limping towards them she turns to Caleb "Get Ali inside I'll handle this."

Caleb gets up feeling Alison tighten her grip on him. Walking into the house he sees Aria and Emily sitting down on the couch whispering to Aria who just looks worried. "Did I miss something?"

Emily turns her head towards him "No."

"Emily."

"What if this is A?" Aria says looking at Caleb

Ali groans in her sleep.

"You think A is a witch?" Caleb says trying to lay Alison down on the couch but she tightens her grip on Caleb, so he just sits down with her in his arms.

"Well wouldn't it make sense?"

* * *

><p>Hanna lifts her head and sees Caleb kissing Alison on her head before just holding her. Seeing it made Hanna's heart ache, she lays her head back down to the ground waiting for the feeling in her legs come back. Starting to be able to feel them again, one more than the other she gets up and starts to go towards Alison and Caleb. Ignoring the sky clearing up she sees Melissa walking out to them, exchanging words but stop when Caleb notices her coming up to them. Trying to speed up when she sees Caleb getting up carrying Alison inside with him leaving Melissa outside she slows her pace trying to decide if she wants to be around her right now in her state but she doesn't get to make her decision when she sees Melissa appear in front of her.<p>

Melissa doesn't give Hanna any time to react to her appearing in front of her, snapping her neck and dragging her to her car driving off.

* * *

><p>Jenna gasps for air gripping the table to keep herself on her feet.<p>

"What? What happened? Why did you stop?"

"I can't reach her anymore." she said looking up

"What do you mean you can't reach her?"

"Something came between us." she replies

"What do you mean something came between you?"

"Just what I said." Jenna looks at her annoyed

She starts to pace "She's not going to like this."

"Well tell her to do it herself. She's more than capable to do it. It's not like she's helpless."

"She says Alison would be able to trace this back to her. You-"

"You and I both know that's bs. Tell her to find a way, it's already a risk for me to be here as it is. If Alison traces this back to me, she'll have a reason to-"

"Okay I get it. But she won't." she says walking back towards Jenna

Jenna grabs her things walking towards the door, when she opens it she turns back to face her "I don't care anymore, she can do whatever she wants to me. It's better than having to deal with Alison. Because once Melissa gets her powers back and teaches her that spell, it's endgame for A. And I think she knows that." closing the door after her.

* * *

><p>"Either that or they have a witch helping them." Aria says looking at Caleb<p>

Spencer walks in "Who has a witch?"

"A." Emily says looking up at her

Spencer takes a seat "But Ali and Melissa are the only ones. Well that we know of..." she looks at Emily

"Oh no. Don't even go there Spencer." Emily says frowning at her, she looks at Aria who doesn't meet her gaze then turns to Caleb

"She is the only-"

"Was! She was, not anymore."

Ali stirs and murmurs "No." under her breath and everyone looks at each other stunned

Emily shakes her head "She would've told me. I would've gotten a note from A-"

"Are you forgetting what we just said Em? If A has a witch helping them, why would they tell us?" Aria says looking at her

"Especially if it's someone that close to us." Caleb starts "It wouldn't make sense to tell while they're using them."

"And if they ever do tell, it'll be after they're done with them. Not while they're still using them." Spencer adds meeting her eyes

Aria bites the inside of her cheek wanting say something but looking at Emily she decides against it.

"Hey. Where's Melissa?" Spencer asks looking at everyone

"Last I saw her she told me to take Ali in here."

Ali sees Melissa walking up to Hanna.

"For what?" Spencer asks seeing Alison moving her head

Ali sees Melissa snapping Hanna's neck tossing her in her car and driving away down the street.

"Hanna was coming up to us."

"Okay and then…" Spencer says trying to drag it out

"Oh my God." Ali breathes, seeing Melissa dragging Hanna into Ravenswood's cemetery

Caleb looks down at her

"They're in Ravenswood." Spencer breathes

"What? How do you know that?" Aria says looking at Spencer

"Didn't you just hear her?"

Aria shakes her head

"Jenna." Ali breathes, before falling back to sleep

Everyone exchanges looks

"Did she just say…"

"Who's driving?" Caleb says looking at Spencer


	13. Chapter 12

Hanna wakes up to see she's in a cemetery, looking directly in front of her she sees a tombstone before Melissa steps in front of it.

"Oh good you're awake." Melissa says squatting down in front of her

Hanna moves ready to attack

Melissa shakes her head "Please don't. I'm not trying to fight you right now."

Hanna narrows her eyes "You just snapped my neck. We're in a cemetery but you expect me to believe that-"

Melissa stands up stepping two steps back crossing her arms

She rolls her eyes "Fine. What is it?"

"How much do you know about Cece?"

Hanna shifts "What?"

"Hanna, don't."

"I don't-"

Melissa pinches the bridge of her nose "I'm only going to ask one more time."

Hanna sighs "She just helped me out with some things about Ali and Mona."

Melissa looks at her

"And you."

Melissa nods her head

"I just wanted to see where you were before I-"

Melissa raises her hand to stop her "I don't need to hear that part. What about Mona?"

"I needed to get into Radley a couple of times."

Melissa motions for her to go on

"She gave me an offer and...I took it."

"You're forgetting something."

"If you already know then why are you asking?" Hanna snaps

Melissa takes a breath to calm herself down "I want you to tell me. Cece was never really a reliable source. She's always been-" Melissa stops herself "It doesn't matter."

Hanna takes a deep breath "I had Mona feed her information, enough to make her want him dead."

"Okay so how much do you know about CeCe?"

Hanna turns her head, but feels it turn back to Melissa meeting her eyes, she swallows "I know that you guys are way closer than you're leading on."

Melissa remains unaffected

"I asked her about Alison, she said that she was like her little sister. It makes sense, her and Jason dating and all. Pretty awkward huh?" she smirks at Melissa

"Hanna we're in my territory right now. Let's not."

"I know Cece was helping her while she was "dead" and so were you."

Melissa blinks

"She said you guys we're basically partners in the whole thing. She said you never lost your powers. You were just training Alison. You were never in London. And as her own personal payback she slept with Wren. Must hurt that two girls in your life were involved with your current boyfriend. Or should I say husband?"

Melissa smiles nodding her head "Cemetery Hanna."

"What else do you want to know?"

Melissa turns her head hearing something in the distance she whips her head back to Hanna "Puez duem ron waan bez dum." Hanna's eyes turn white "Luem vez laan kum voz." Melissa made a fist and pulled it towards her "Luna lysithea opus met intrant." Hanna arched her back "Sancti plena."

Hanna opens her eyes looking around confused wondering where she is. She looks in front of her and sees Wilden's tombstone. She tries to move but her hand is chained to something but she can't see.

"Hanna?!" she hears someone call in the distance but she can't place the voice

"Hanna!" she hears another voice

"Spencer?!"

Spencer looks at Caleb "Did you hear that?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer runs in the direction of the voice "Hanna?"

"Hey Spence." she says casually

"What? Why? Why are you here?" she says walking over to her

"I don't know."

Caleb walks over to her "Why are you still on the ground?"

Hanna tilts her head "I'm chained." she says looking down trying to pull her hand up.

Spencer bends down breaking the chain freeing Hanna's hand

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just break it?"

"I can't." she lowers her voice "Who is he? He's kind of cute."

Spencer looks back up at Caleb her eyes wide who looks equally shocked

* * *

><p>"I'm Caleb."<p>

Hanna looks back and forth from him and Spencer before laughing "I'm kidding." she says getting up dusting herself off. She looks back at Spencer "Oh lighten up Spence."

"Seriously how did you get here?"

"Oh that part I really don't remember. How did you find me?"

"Alison saw a vision."

"Of what?"

"You and Melissa."

"Oh." she shrugs

Spencer looks at her "Hanna what's the last thing you remember?"

"The festival."

Spencer and Caleb exchange looks "You're kidding right?"

Hanna shakes her head, and looks at Caleb "What? Is that a bad thing?"

"No." he responds not daring to look at Spencer

"So what is this a prank or something?"

Spencer turns around and starts to walk back towards her car, Hanna grabs Caleb's hand following after Spencer

Caleb tenses up at first about to retract his hand but Hanna interlocks his hand with hers

* * *

><p>Through the whole car ride home Spencer keeps wondering how Melissa did it but more importantly why, and giving Caleb dirty looks at every chance she got. Pulling into her driveway she concludes that Hanna must have known something that Melissa didn't want her to know. But making Hanna remember nothing but the festival didn't make any sense. She runs into the house to warn the girls.<p>

Caleb opens the door to get out but Hanna jumps in the backseat stopping him.

"What is going on?" she asks Caleb turning his head to look at her

Deciding to only tell some of the truth he says "You cheated on me Hanna. We're not together anymore."

She looks at him tears brimming in her eyes "What?"

"You cheated on me."

"No-"

"Hanna. Don't." he says getting out of the car leaving her in there.

He knew it wasn't the best way to go about things but it was better than letting her know all of the other things that she did.


	14. Chapter 13

Walking into the house Spencer sees Alison sitting up legs folded with her hands in her lap looking at Aria and Emily.

Ali looks up at Spencer "Don't bother I already told them."

"But how did you-"

"I'm connected to Melissa. I don't know why she'd do something that careless."

"Unless she doesn't know." Spencer replies sitting down next to Emily

"Who doesn't know?" Caleb says walking in receiving a not so warm welcome

Ali doesn't even look at him

Ignoring him she opens her mouth but stops when Hanna walks in

"What the hell is going on? I wake up in a cemetery, Caleb says we're not together anymore because I cheated on him which I never did. The last thing I remember is the festival, I check my phone and it says it's the f'n fifth of November so what the fuck is going on?"

Everyone exchanges glances

"What do you mean you didn't cheat on Caleb?"

"Just what I said. So where did he get that from?" she says looking around "And why is that the main question here?" she says looking at Alison

"You were in the cemetery because of Melissa." Ali says looking at her

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Melissa's in London."

"You don't remember anything from the past couple of days?" Aria says

"No!"

They all look at Alison

"She's not lying." she says looking at everyone

"Of course I'm not lying!"

"What the hell did Melissa do?" Spencer asks Alison

"Hanna must've known a lot of things that she didn't share with you guys. Melissa wiped way more than the last couple of days from her memory. She doesn't even remember Melissa coming back. Even the werewolf look in her eyes is gone. So she really doesn't think she cheated on you." she said looking at Caleb

"Is there something you can do to make her remember?" Spencer asks

"I'll need to look at one of my mom's grimoires to see if she has anything, or give me two of Melissa's candles and some of her sage."

Spencer looks at her "So do you need help looking through her grimoires?"

Ali gets up "Sure."

"I'll help." Caleb says

Ali looks at him "I don't think that's the best thing to do."

"But-"

"I said no Caleb." she says walking out of the door

He looks at Spencer "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't have to say anything Caleb. You did this one all on your own."

"Then how do I-"

"Spencer!" Alison calls

Spencer shrugs at him "She already felt guilty when you were still with Hanna, she's not gonna be with you when Hanna's like this." then walks out of the door.

Caleb looks at Emily seeing disappointment written all over her face, he walks out of the door heading to his car

"Caleb!" Hanna calls after him but he ignores her going straight to his car, driving away

* * *

><p>"You didn't owe him an explanation."<p>

"You're right, I don't. But you do." she replies walking up the steps opening the door

When inside they rummage through Jessica's old grimoires.

"Wow your mom was..." she stopped herself

Ignoring her she says "You think this is a lot? You should see the ones my Nana left for me."

Spencer looks up at her "Why didn't you let him-"

"Spence don't. I know Hanna did some...bad things but she doesn't need to be suspicious about us again. She doesn't even remember her cheating."

"Then why didn't you recruit the girls?"

"What so Aria could run off halfway to be with Ezra? And Em could defend Paige again?"

"You really think Paige is faking it?"

"She had lights radiating off of her when I saw her in Em's room. No vampire can have-"

"What if she's a hybrid?" Spencer says flipping a page

"She'd have to be in contact with a powerful-" Ali and Spencer look up at each other

"No. Paige wouldn't do that to Emily."

"Spencer she tried to drown her."

"She was struggling with her sexuality. Plus she saved me from whoever was attacking me on the train."

"What better way to get someone's trust?"

"Ali stop. Just go back to looking for the spell." she said looking back down

"Where do you think Melissa is?"

"You're the one connected to her."

Ali closed her eyes '_Los vatos.'_

* * *

><p>Melissa pulls up to an apartment opening the door she walks into a room seeing Cece packing a bag, the tv showing the news.<p>

"Oh hey Melissa." she says not looking back at her "I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

"You were working with Hanna?"

"What?"

"You told Hanna that we were working with Alison. I never lost my powers. I was never in London. And you slept with Wren."

Cece laughed at the last part

"Cece you killed Wilden."

"He was a loose end."

"He was innocent."

"What?"

"He didn't do anything. Everything Mona told you was a lie. He was just another person on A's payroll."

Cece slammed her luggage closed "Which means I-"

"Mhm. You should probably get out before they find a way to put you on the no fly list. Or worse. Killing someone on the police force...that A was using-"

Cece turned to Melissa "Why would Hanna do that?"

"Hm I don't know Cece. Why would a teenage girl want a cop that was terrorizing her and her mother to die?"

"Cute Melissa. How am I going to-"

"Maybe you can get Alison."

"Why can't you?"

"Because if I'm going to be dragged down with someone it is not going to be a bigmouth who can't keep her legs closed." she replied leaving the apartment

* * *

><p>"Your sister went to see Cece."<p>

"Why? They don't even talk. I don't even think they like each other."

"Hanna was working with Mona and Cece. She found out that Melissa was helping me when I was "dead"."

"What? No Hanna wouldn't keep that from us!"

"Spencer Hanna hadn't gotten what she wanted yet. So of course she wasn't going to tell until she got the information we've all been looking for for years. If she told you guys A would retaliate in the biggest way possible. So if anything you should be happy that you didn't know."

Spencer looked away

"Spencer do not tell the girls, not yet. Especially Hanna."

"You're gonna have to wipe my memory."

Ali tilts her head 'At least she's honest.'

* * *

><p>Caleb gets in his car and drives away, going to the park to sit on the swings. There he thinks about how he's been acting for the past couple of days. How rude he's been to Hanna, sure she'd cheated but it didn't give him the right to treat her the way he has lately. Then he thinks about Ali. How amazing he thinks she is, but seeing how Hanna was acting today kind of reminded him of how she used to be. But he still can't help but think of how she's going to be again when she regains her memory. Having a small internal battle within his mind he decides to call Hanna, maybe in her current state he could figure out if Alison is really worth this mess he's made for his self.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

"So let me get this straight. Things went south with us when you found out I told the girls something you confided in me?"

Caleb nods his head

"And you and Alison have been doing this behind my back?"

"No Hanna, however many times you try to bring this back to me and Alison it's not going to make it true."

"So when did it start Caleb? Tell me."

"Officially? I guess it was the day of the festival. But before that nothing was going on. The only thing that we were doing...she was helping me go through some things."

"What kind of things?!"

He looked up at her "I can't tell you Hanna."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I tell you something it somehow gets out to the girls. Or Toby comes up to me trying to give me his two cents on whatever I told you and only you! Can you name one thing that I've told Alison that has gotten back to anyone?"

Hanna turns her back to him

"Exactly. This is exactly what I mean. It's not that I don't trust your friends, it's just that I don't want them knowing everything that's going on with me."

"Alison only keeps secrets to hold them over people's heads."

"Really?"

She turns to face him "Yes!"

"Then why hasn't she made me do anything yet?"

Hanna looks away from him "Whatever Caleb."

Caleb puts his head in his hands

"What is this about me cheating on you?"

He looks up to face her "For the past month or so, everytime we got a little heated whether it was from an argument, or when we slept together. Your eyes changed colors."

"What do you mean they changed colors?"

"You know how my eyes get when I change into my werewolf form?"

"Of course."

"Your eyes did that."

She laughs "Caleb you're a f'n werewolf!"

"Hanna you and both know that only happens to vampire when they swap blood during sex."

Her facial expression changes

"We never ever did that. You tried, but now I know why."

Hanna frowned "And who told you that?"

"You did!"

"No that I cheated."

He turns his head

"Of course. And you believe her over me. A girl who lies more than she breathes over me who's been by your side since the beginning while she acted like you didn't exist."

"She didn't want you to know, she knew how you'd react."

"Then why did-"

"We had a huge falling out. That night when she officially came back she took out basically all of my pack to save you and the girls. You know the ones that you never really gave a damn about. When she found out that they were mine she felt bad, but guess who didn't." he looks at her "Yeah, the girl who lies more than she breathes gave more of a damn about people she didn't even know than my own girlfriend."

"So what? This is your way to get back at me?"

Caleb looked at her "Are you not listening to anything I just said?" he got up from the swing "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?"

"Yes. You. You used to be nice, caring, sweet, and protective."

"I still am!"

"No, you're not. The old Hanna would've seen me hurting. When Alison cares more than you do, something is really wrong. So I'm guessing that you and whoever you're with was happening way longer than I thought."

"Why don't you just say his name Caleb? Maybe it'll ring a bell, or trigger something."

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked away

Hanna called out for him

He turned around and looked at her

"Wow you turned around this time."

He shut his eyes and took a breath "What is it Hanna?"

"If any of this is true then I'm sorry."

Caleb looked at her as if to say are you kidding me

"'I'm sorry about not seeing how much you were hurting over your pack. Sorry for being selfish and wrapped up in my own feelings than being there for you. And for spilling everything to my friends, instead of keeping my mouth shut and talking to you about it instead." she paused "If I really did cheat on you then I apologize."

Caleb nods his head

"So where does this leave us?"

"Right now? No where. We can't be anything until you get your memories back."

Hanna nods "Can you at least tell me who it was?"

Caleb opens his mouth but closes it and shakes his head

"Why?"

"If you don't get your memories back then I'll tell you but right now. No."

Hanna closes her eyes "Okay. But what does this mean for you and Alison?"

Caleb looks away "I don't know. She doesn't want to deal with me until you get your memory back, she already felt guilty about the whole keeping secrets from you in the first place so right now we're not anything."

"So you were something?"

"All we did was kiss. It didn't go farther than that. It was at the festival."

"So it was after I cheated?"

Caleb nods

Hanna frowns "It just doesn't sound true."

"Like I said when you turned you changed. One of the things I was talking to Ali about was finding the cure for you but now- I don't know."

Hanna opens her mouth but closes it "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'm standing right next to you." he replies looking around


End file.
